soy_lunafandomcom_ro-20200213-history
I'd Be Crazy
I'd Be Crazy este unul dintre cântecele cu numele în engleză de pe albumul ''Soy Luna''. Acesta cântec este unul bilingv este interpretat de către actorii principali: Ruggero Pasquarelli, Lionel Ferro, Michael Ronda, Jorge López, Agustín Bernasconi, şi Gastón Vietto. Versurile Spaniolă = Y entras así, sin preguntar Cambias mi mundo y no te puedo hablar No aguanto más Quiero decirte lo que siento Y aunque que estás aquí Hace tiempo ya No sé si me miras Puedo intentar ¿Será este un buen momento? Quizás pueda ser ya el momento Este es el momento I gotta say something I gotta say something Quizás pueda intentar hacerlo Intentar hacerlo So here goes nothin' I'd be crazy Si no puedo estar Junto a ti I'd be crazy Si pierdo el lugar Junto a ti Y no sé lo que pueda pasar I'd be crazy without you I'd be Yeah I'd be crazy without you I'd be Oh I'd be crazy without you Déjame plantearlo así Con mis besos yo te haré feliz Flores y regalos yo te daré Cuando tú estés En un día triste y gris Oh Quizás pueda ya ser el momento Este es el momento Need you to say something Need you to say something Quizás y así se me escapa el tiempo Se termina el tiempo So please say something (say it) I'd be crazy Si no puedo estar Junto a ti I'd be crazy Si pierdo el jugar Junto a ti Y no sé lo que pueda pasar I'd be crazy without you I'd be I'd be Crazy Puedes ganar o perder Apuesta todo si la quieres (todo si la quieres) Nunca vas a saber Todo puede ser, puede ser Puedes ganar o perder Estar con ella es lo que quieres (es lo que quieres) Nunca vas a entender Lo que puede ser, puede ser Puede ser Puede ser I'd be crazy Si no puedo estar Junto a ti I'd be crazy Si ya no hay lugar Junto a ti Y no sé lo que pueda pasar I'd be crazy without you I'd be I'd be Crazy Without you (loco) I'd be crazy |-| Română = Şi ai intrat aşa fără să întrebi Mi-ai schimbat lumea şi nu îţi pot vorbi Nu mai pot tolera Vreau să-ţi spun ceea ce spun Deşi eşti aici De ceva timp deja Nu ştiu dacă te uiţi la mine Pot încerca Este oare momentul portivit? Poate acesta poate fi momentul, Acesta este momentul Acesta este momentul I gotta say something I gotta say something Poate pot încerca să o fac Încearcă So here goes nothin’ I’d be crazy Dacă nu aş fi cu tine I’d be crazy Dacă mi-am pierdut minţile cu tine Şi nu ştiu ce s-ar întâmpla I’d be crazy without you I’d be Da Aş fi nebun fără tine I’d be Oh I’d be crazy without you Lasă-mă aşa Cu săruturile mele te pot face fericită Flori şi cadouri îţi voi dărui Când te simţi tristă şi gri Oh Poate acesta poate fi momentul Avesta este momentul Need you to say something Need you to say something Poate atunci am scăpat Perhaps and thus time escapes me Timpul se opreşte So please say something (say it) I’d be crazy Dacă nu aş fi Cu tine I’d be crazy Dacă mi-aş pierde locul cu Tine Şi nu ştiu ce s-ar întâmpla I’d be crazy without you I’d be I’d be Crazy Poţi câştiga sau pierde Pariază pe tot ce vrei (totul dacă vrei) Nu vei şti niciodată Poate fi totul, totul Poţi câştiga sau pierde Să fi cu ea este ceea ce vrei (Asta este ceea ce vrei) Niciodată nu vei înţelege Ce poate fi, ce poate fi Poate fi Poate fi I’d be crazy Dacă nu aş putea şi Cu tine I’d be crazy Dacă nu aş avea loc deja Cu tine Şi nu ştiu ce s-ar putea întâmpla I’d be crazy without you I’d be I’d be Crazy Without you (crazy) I’d be crazy Credite Versurile de: ''' * Jordan Mohilowski * Dan Ostebo '''Producători: * Eduardo Emilio Frigerio * Federico San Millán Publicat de: '''Light the Night, Nashvistaville Songs, Songs from the Casbah, Bad Nacho Music, Music from the Casbah, Vistaville Music. '''Aranjament: * Federico San Millán * José María Lassaga Vocaliştii principali: '''Ruggero Pasquarelli, Lionel Ferro, Michael Ronda, Jorge López, Agustín Bernasconi, Gastón Vietto. '''Vocaliştii din Background: '''Javier Yuchecén, Ruggero Pasquarelli, Lionel Ferro, Michael Ronda, Jorge López, Agustín Bernasconi, Gastón Vietto . '''Direcţia vocală: '''María Florencia Ciarlo '''Trupa: * Chitarist: José María Lassaga * Tobe:'''Federico San Millán * '''Percuţie: Eduardo Emilio Frigerio * Claviatura de: José María Lassaga, María Florencia Ciarlo Alte date * Pe 26 februarie 2016, a fost lansată o versiune scurtă de 2 minute cu versuri. * Este singurul cântec de pe album cu titlul în limba Engleză. * Deşi este inclus pe albumul Soy Luna, acesta nu apare în prima parte a sezonului 1. * Este primul cântec bilingv, conine atât cuvinte în limba Engleză cât şi Spaniolă. * În versiunea audio şi în show, prima parte a corului este cântată de Gastón Vietto. Oricum în timpul performanţelor live acest cântec este interpretat numai de către Agustín Bernasconi. Video thumb|right|300 px thumb|left|300 px en:I'd Be Crazy es:I'd Be Crazy de:I'd Be Crazy Categorie:Coloana sonoră Categorie:Soy Luna (album) Categorie:Cântece Categorie:Sezonul 1